1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an initial setting of inter-device communication, that is, inter-device pairing in a wireless communication device. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to pairing between electrical appliances, each of which has a wireless LAN or a specified low power radio network mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, instruments, each of which has a wireless LAN or a specified low power radio network mounted thereon, have been increased in response to miniaturization and weight reduction of computers, to a progress of the wireless communication technology, and further to popularization of the cloud computing.
Unlike wired communication that can securely form a network group (hereinafter, referred to as a subnet) by only connecting a communication cable, in such wireless communication, a secure subnet can be formed only after a detailed initial setting (including a setting of a code rule) of communication, which is in accordance with communication protocol, is performed. However, as the wireless communication has been being mounted on consumer instruments, it has been a problem that an initial setting of communication thereof is extremely difficult for consumers.
As a conventional wireless communication pairing system, there has been a wireless communication pairing device implemented with the Wi-Fi Protected Setup (hereinafter, referred to as WPS) standard developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance as an industry group of the wireless LAN (for example, see “Wi-Fi Simple Configuration Technical Specification Version 2.0.2). In the WPS, two modes are defined. A first one is a mode called a push button type. Specifically, push buttons are previously provided in wireless communication pairing devices, and in a case of performing the pairing, the push buttons of two devices as targets are pushed at substantially the same time, whereby the pairing is performed. Moreover, a second mode is a mode called a PIN code type. Specifically, in either one of the wireless communication pairing devices, a personal identification number called a PIN code is generated or preset, and the PIN code is manually input to the other party-side wireless communication pairing device as the pairing target, whereby the pairing is performed.